classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Welcoming Committee/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sigh your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. =Recently Accepted= Pcj I'll join. --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 17:07, 9 July 2007 (UTC)|}} 17:07, 9 July 2007 (UTC) :Looks like you already welcomed some people... so you're in... I apologize for my slackerliness. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:08 AM PST 8 Nov 2007 Purrdeta I would love to help new members to WoW Wiki because I was knew once and no one helped me ;). I only just now got around to learning to post properly and I hope that it is acceptable! This would be a great opportunity for me and I would love to be a helpful part of the community. purrdeta 01:02, 13 Mar 2006 (EST) :Welcome to the Welcoming Committee! --Fandyllic 3:09 PM PDT 26 Apr 2006 Tarog Hey, I wouldn't mind helping out with WelComm. I would like to help the new people here. I know it can be a bit intimidating if it's someone's first time on a wiki. If you add me to the team, do you mind stopping by my talk page and giving me a bit more info about what you will expect of me? Thanks ~Tarog 09:20 PDT 5 May 2006 :Welcome to the Welcoming Committee! I'll leave a bit more info on your talk page. --Fandyllic 9:32 AM PDT 5 May 2006 = Application Pending = Applications under review go here... =Prospective members= Qhiiyr I'd love to be on the welcoming committee! I reviewed some of the other member associations, and figured that I'd much rather welcome members and help them start out on the wiki than anything else. I've been a long-time user and silent editor of the WoWWiki, and I think it's time I give something major in return. --Qhiiyr 01:50, 29 January 2007 (EST) DuTempete I wants in cuz I'm cute. And because I'm generally quite nice to people that aren't French. Luckily, I don't know who is French and who isn't until they log into IRC and begin shouting things like "hon-hon-hon baguette" and so forth. But even then, I'm nice to the French because I like baguettes and croissants and provincial herbs and such. Is anyone else hungry now? Anyway, I wants to welcome people! --'DuTempete' talk| 13:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :dew it!!! --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 14:12, 24 December 2007 (UTC)|}} 14:12, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Warchiefthrall Hey, I'd really like to join the Welcoming Committee. I'd like to give back to the community all the help that they gave (and are still giving) to me when I first joined, and would happily welcome new members to the Wiki. Cheers, Warchiefthrall 20:22, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Sandwichman2448 I would like to be a member of the Welcoming Committee. I welcome people all the time (when appropriate). The welcome note is an important first impression, which shows we have noticed a new user and respect their edits. I'm nice, aren't I?-- 00:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Zizanzu Hello i'm Zizanzu , the creator/founder of WoWWiki Norway. i'm created a application to be a leader for the WelComm team here on the English WoWWiki. (I Believe i fit the requirements) --Ziz@nzu 15:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Howbizr I just discovered these committees so I'd like to formally join. I already do the on people's pages from time to time. -Howbizr (talk) 15:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) grumbletroll wants in I'd relly like to be in the team because I needed help when I started and I'd like to do the same for other people. Kozley I am interested in welcoming new users to WoWWiki, it's real fun to welcome them and I would love to be a helpful part of the community. I am interested to join the team.-- 10:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC)